Sparrow
Basic Information Ghost is the name given to the entity known as Sparrow. In truth, Sparrow is just her most common identity, which she used until recently in her work for the Guild. She has a newer identity which was developed for use in a recent museum heist: Lady Nyara. Though she is quickly becoming a woman of many names, her biggest secret is her true past and her real name. If anyone were to discover that, they would probably have a great deal of power over the thief, assassin and mage. Physical Appearance: Fair of skin, with shoulder-length white hair, Sparrow can be as a ghost when she wishes it. As Sparrow, her clothing is simple and efficient - basic leather armor and a rapier, neither of which is much to look at. The only distinguishing mark are the centipedes that weave up her left arm, marking her as claimed by the Death Lands. Personality: Ghost has several identities and personalities for each. Sparrow came out of the shadows at the Guild's behest - there are whispers that she only agreed to their quest because they were holding something over her. No one knows who she really is or where she came from before the Guild recruited her. She has some decent skill at traps and locks, but it's generally a good idea not to trust her as far as you can throw her. She doesn't play well with others. Lady Nyara D'Ohanzee is a noblewoman and court darling. She is intelligent, beautiful and charming. It is not uncommon for her to have a trail of men, drooling like puppies over her, but she appears to have her eyes set on the handsome Lord Andrew Bailey, and she's taking her time to ensure that when her trap springs, the young lord will be hers. The D'Ohanzee estate is located in Mozpalabree, though Lady Nyara is rarely there. She supposedly uses it as a refuge for the orphans of the city. Key Items & Important Possessions: * Martin Brenner Files - a list of holdings and investments of Martin Brenner with links to the Guild and several other shady ventures. * Hungry Purse * Tyglia, a baby fire lizard Friends & Frenemies: Friends: * James Blackwater : That bastard got me killed... twice. /Maybe/ I owe him my life several times over, and maybe he used to be handsome... but he's changed. I'm not sure whether it's for the better or worse. * Teresana : Now there's a girl after my own heart. Icy bitch, I mean. I can't wait to go adventuring with her again. * Gharial : Another bitch that I find myself very fond of, even if her taste in food is... grotesque. Oh, well - we can't all have a proper taste in the finer things. Frenemies: * The Guild : I will destroy them all, and purge the rot that is festering beneath them. I don't yet know what is going on or who is actually in control, but I will. And I will make them pay. * (The nice thing about being an assassin is that you don't have many enemies. You kill them all before they can become a threat) Personal Goals & Quests: * Destroy the Guild * Kill anyone who knows the secret of her past, and destroy all evidence * Regain control of her own destiny * Court and marry Lord Bailey... or James Blackwater. She keeps changing her mind. * Protect her family at all costs (Note: She does so by avoiding her family, so she actually doesn't know where her sister is or how she's doing) Fun Stuff Gossip & Rumors * "She'll sleep with anything on two legs, but she's just as likely to slit their throat after. Probably best to avoid her, if you prefer your head attached." * "I saw Lady Nyara boarding a ship in Cythera Bay, and I overheard someone call her Sparrow. Who's Sparrow? Maybe it's a pet name." * "That bitch has cold eyes. The kind that make you think she's trying to decide how much coin she could get from selling your balls on the black market." The Important Questions! Sparrow would be voted "most likely to..." : murder her husband during sex. In West Marches: The Movie, Sparrow would be played by : Meg Ryan Sparrow's theme song is : "My Give A Damn's Busted", Jo Dee Mesina Sparrow's motto is : "Look like th' innocent flower, but be the serpent under 't." -Macbeth Sparrow's autobiography would be titled : Blood & Dagger Early Character History Sparrow grew up as a minor noblewoman somewhere in the West Marches. She had a single sibling - a younger sister who she took great effort to protect and care for after their parents died - their mother in childbirth, their father in a skirmish against local barbarians. When Sparrow was 18 years old, her sister caught the eye of a jealous lord from a nearby estate. He took Sparrow's sister and spirited her off to his keep. Knowing that her sister had not gone willingly, Sparrow hunted down the lord and his caravan. She murdered them all in their sleep about a day's ride from the lord's keep, and tried to make it appear as if bandits had performed the dastardly deed. Then, Sparrow and her sister returned to their manor and tried to forget the entire ordeal. A week later, a man came for Sparrow. He told her that he knew what she had done and if she wanted to avoid him turning her in, being tried for murder and shaming her family and her sister, she had to serve him. Seeing no other choice, Sparrow packed her things and left her family home. She became an agent for the Guild and served them as spy and assassin for several years. In that time, she learned what the Guild could teach her, and prepared for the day when she would be able to clear her name and get revenge on those who would hold her leash for their own benefit. Current History & Adventure Summaries: Sparrow's Death I’m a statue. Just your average, garden-variety, stone statue. Fuck me. I wasn’t always a statue, of course. I mean, what statue can actually cuss? No, don’t answer that. In fact, don’t say anything. Whose story is this? Yours? No? Then shut your trap and listen. Where was I? Right. The statue. After the fight with those stupid birds, I knew I was on borrowed time, but I didn’t realize just how short my hourglass actually was. I figured I’d have time to get the Guild off my back first. Maybe even find someone to remove this curse. And then there was my treasure, my prize from that horrible fight. Where others looked at our treasure and saw food, I saw an investment. I was determined to see that investment to fruition. But Fate is a fucking bitch. Before I could do any of that – BOOM! – statue. Being a statue is… boring. You aren’t alive in there, not really. And yet, you aren’t dead, either. It’s like everything is frozen in time. Some sort of statue-shaped stasis bubble. At least… that’s what it was probably supposed to be. But there was something unique about Statue Me. It was tucked into my backpack in the form of a pair of oblong orbs. Inside of each grew something tiny yet with great unseen potential. And an immunity to the very curse that had made me a statue. Something about the fact that the tiny lifeforms were tucked under the marble exterior of my statue form must have linked me to them. As they grew, nurtured, they became my link to the world of the living. Time passed, and I measured the hours and days in the growth of the embryos. When that idiot captain threw me into the moat outside of the King of Death’s castle in the Deathlands, I wanted to scream in rage. Or, better yet, murder him in the most painful way possible. I didn’t care about me – I was already dead, anyway. But the life I was holding, my precious cargo – he could have hurt them! The pain was intense, of course. That moat isn’t filled with fucking water, you know. I don’t know what the hell those things are, but they aren’t shitting around. And as I felt myself dragged out of their grasping hands, the statue that had been me for… I have no fucking clue how long, melted away. Lucky for the captain, my world went black before I could actually fulfil my promise of painful murder. When I awoke, I was somewhere else entirely. I was not a statue. But Captain James Blackwater looked like he might be becoming one – a glass statue. So, I did what any reasonable person would do in that situation. I punched him, right in his fucking glass jaw. Then I turned to my pack to check on my precious cockatrice eggs. What Do You Dream? (Sparrow and James cross paths once more in the city of Vraska.) Sparrow's Freedom I am free. For the first time since I was a young girl, I. Am. FREE. 20 years I struggled against my collar while someone else held the leash, ever since the day I killed the man who had assaulted my sister. Strange that I can so clearly see his face after all this time, and the way his blood splattered across the seal of nobility that had been carved into the marble in the foyer of his mansion, and yet I cannot recall his name, or the name of his house. I guess, after all these years, the name does not matter. Only the actions, a chain of events that led to my submission to the Guild and later to the Black Annis, events that gave birth to the woman known as Sparrow. But no more. Sparrow, at long last, has broken free of her cage. I am my own master, and I will not submit myself fully to another ever again. I am barely a day released of my shackles, and the freedom has surprised me. Up until now, I was fueled solely by desperation, willing to do whatever it took to gain that which I sought. Now that I have my treasure, I have no need for desperation, or the reckless abandon that came with it. In its wake I have found… other emotions. Feelings I had barely remembered experiencing, in the ancient days of my childhood. Regret for my actions. Concern for others. They are mild emotions, tickling at the back of my mind. Feelings that cause me to pause and to frown as I consider the grander scheme of things outside my tiny cage. That is the benefit of being a minion, I suppose – you are not expected to care about the concerns of the masters. They are for the masters to worry about. Now that I am my own master, I find those concerns, those greater issues, to be troubling. No longer do I act as another orders me to, and so I must struggle with the dilemmas of how I should act and the morals I wish to uphold. Will I see the world for what it can do for Sparrow? Or will I instead seek to learn what Sparrow can do for the world? That is what I must discover. These thoughts will probably turn out to be pointless. I do not foresee myself getting out of the Deathlands alive. Partly, that is my fault. My freedom was purchased with the sacrifice of a thousand souls to the Black Annis. The regret that I feel is small – I did what I had to do – but I will accept the consequences of my actions. That is part of freedom as well. When you can act of your own will, you and you alone must take responsibility for those actions. I will accept what consequences come because in doing so, I am proudly proclaiming that I am free to face the storm that my actions may bring. Do not misunderstand – I am not ready to give up. I do not want to die. I still have much to discover about who I am. The real me. Not the Ghost. Not Sparrow. Not even Lady Nyara. I will discover the person beneath all that – the woman who has been buried away since my hands first took a life. The Lady Adrielle Suoja-Nuit. Eulogies ... in the unfortunate circumstance of death... Category:Player Characters Category:West Marches 2 Category:Jennifer Category:Alive